


Differences Aside

by PrinceAHope



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Like both vanilla and kinky talk, Lots of sex talk, M/M, im gross so this is gross, sargenut shipping trash it is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAHope/pseuds/PrinceAHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were different, but maybe that's why they worked so well, and why they were both so hopelessly in love. <br/>---<br/>A story about how Franklin And his Sargent aren't as predictable as everyone assumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences Aside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the gross ass person that ships them even with the 30 year age difference Because how can I fucking not I'm shipping trash bury me in old men and their cute gay boyfriends.

Everyone would assume that the relationship between Private Franklin "Donut" Delano and his Sargent would be one that was rough. It would be all teeth and scratches, that it would be painful to watch, nothing but two people wanting to get off and nothing more than that. And the both can understand why people would see that.

Sarge was a rough man. Barking orders and drooling over machinery, Rough hands and a guttural voice, complete with deep southern accent and dark green eyes that have seen too much of blood and war. Scars littered the 50 year olds skin just as much as his wrinkles did, and with the Armor off, muscles shown to prove that he wasn't just all bark behind the senile PTSD-stricken words that flow from his mouth.

Donut was soft skinned and soft voice. His body was smooth and almost clean of any scars, except for the ones that covered the left side of his face, over beautiful light blue eyes. White teeth that smiled brightly at a world he hadn't learned to hate yet, happy and positive vocals as he laughed and talked about anything and everything that made him happy. Blond hair that feel into his eyes when he missed his haircut. Tanned skin from when he started at just 8 up until his 26th birthday, the year he joined the army, working on his farm still as tanned as ever even behind the lightish red armor.

They were complete opposites, So it was understandable that everyone would assume that they would have a physical relationship, all about pleasing themselves and no one else. But, that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

They took their time, Sarge especially loves to trace rough fingertips, calloused from years of using his weapons, along gentle and smooth skin, such a contrast to his own. He loved gripping against the others hip and pulling him back onto his cock to rock gently in him, breathing hard and hot against the younger male's ear, listening to the soft whimpers and moans of the male as he would ride him happily. Sarge loved to press kisses against the back of his neck, leave soft marks against skin, and loved to pull gently against blond hair.

Donut liked things different.

Donut liked being on top of him, loved sinking down on the older man's cock, loved scratching his manicured nails against rough skin. He liked to press his hands against his throat to ride him, loved hearing the choked growling noises that Sarge would give him as he gripped tight. Loved how Sarge fought to gain control only to whine when Donut squeezed just right around him. He loved to tease and torture, loved to get himself off first so he could stare at Sarge as he came, squeezing around him before coating his hand in come, licking it clean when the older man could catch his eyes.

Sarge liked it vanilla, He loved having Donut's legs wrapped tight around his hips as he pushed "Harder...F-Faster!" He loved the way Donut begged and pleaded. He loved as the younger would pull at his own hair, arch and stretch himself out, moan and whimper the older man's name like a mantra, as if he was begging god to never let the moment end. He loved when Donut looked like the world only mattered if Sarge was there to fuck him senseless.

Donut loved to bring kinks in. He loved discovering Sarge's through experimentation. He loved how Sarge got visibly hard when Donut would do Yoga, stretching and bending in ways that a man shouldn't. He loved the way Sarge's face got red when Donut would moan for his "Daddy!". He loved the pleased sound Sarge would make as he would ride the man's face, letting him eat him out like he was the best tasting dessert the older man ever had. He loved wrapping his legs behind the man's head and smiling so deviously at him as Sarge's cock would actually drip onto his stomach, cleaning off the pre-cum with a smile. Loved kissing the older man after swallowing so that he could taste his own cum on Donut's tongue.

They both liked using ropes. Sarge liked tying Donut's hands together and fucking into the man's mouth, he liked being able to pull the boy back onto his cock by the rope, listening to the needy whines being muffled by the pillow below Donut's head. Donut liked tying Sarge to the bed. He liked teasing the older man with blowjobs, sucking and moaning around his thick cock, getting Sarge just there, right at the edge before pulling away, listening to the older man thrash and groan, calming him with kisses and gentle pets through grey hair, before starting again. The record was 5 times before Sarge came on his face from just two simple strokes.

The both loved the aftercare from rough nights. The loved to hold each other after the worst missions of all. Sarge liked to kiss Donut and hold him in his arms to remind himself that the other isn't dead, he didn't die just yet. Donut liked when he could just sit on the older man's lap and tell him how much he loved him. They loved to talk about what they'd do after the war, talking about a wedding in Paris, talking about a nice house in Iowa, and a dog. Donut would talk about having a kid, Sarge would talk about getting a good job to support them.

They were different, but maybe that's why they worked so well, and why they were both so hopelessly in love.


End file.
